Magically Delicious
by NoBlarney
Summary: Hearts, love, and Unicorns, Friendship and shades of monochrome, Pots of Gold and Rainbows, and a brand new home! Brittana St. Patrick's Dayish One-Shot. A little bit of fluff, some understandable angst and a good amount of smut.


**A/N: The first part is rated T…the second part is rated M and probably NSFW. Happy St. Patrick's Day and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

When Brittany Pierce was a young girl, the only thing she ever wanted was a sparkly, brilliantly white unicorn that she could ride across the rainbow to her pot of gold that was said to be waiting for her at the end of the prism of colors.

Then she started to grow up and the things she wanted began to change. Sure there were still trivial items like ponies and cats, endless amounts of fondue, and boxes of Lucky Charms with just the marshmallows, but all in all the things Brittany thought she wanted became less and less until there was just one thing.

Or rather one person, and that was her best friend Santana.

Brittany's desires changed drastically the day she met Santana Lopez.

The spitfire little Latina girl moved into the house in the neighborhood adjacent to the Pierce's, but with Lima being such a small town, Brittany could see the moving trucks from her window the entire week the Lopez' moved in.

Brittany was at that age where she was old enough to understand the value of friends and being social. She was quite the social little girl. Her parents, who were caring for Brittany's infant sister Kylie, didn't have as much time as they would have liked to devote to their oldest and most energetic daughter. They encouraged Brittany to make friends and find other things to do outside of the house.

So with her pink and gold bicycle all shinned and ready to go, bright blue streamers flowing from the handlebars, Brittany rode down the street to the Lopez residence.

On that day, Santana just so happened to be sitting on her front porch looking extremely bored and about ready to punch someone in the throat. Brittany had laid her bike on its side in the lawn and strode purposefully up to the Latina.

Holding her hand out in front of the girl's face Brittany spoke to the girl for the first time.

_Hi. I'm Brittany and I think we should be friends._

Santana, a tad thrown off by the forwardness of the little blonde girl had sneered at her hand and looked up incredulously into blue eyes.

_Why would you think that?_

Brittany had simply shrugged.

_Cuz I like you and I think you're pretty. _Was all she had told Santana and the Latina girl had, although reluctantly, finally shook her hand. Brittany had beamed a bright smile at her and Santana instantly decided that she liked the girl as well.

And that she found the golden haired, blue-eyed, freckled faced girl was very pretty as well.

From that day forward, Santana and Brittany were friends.

Brittany had found her unicorn, because to her Santana was the most special and unique person she'd ever met.

* * *

They spent every spare second they had together and grew up doing everything with each other. Santana supported Brittany's dance and Brittany was there for Santana when her parents were away on business.

The slept at one another's house every night, they were in the same classes at school. Brittany saw a side of Santana that no one else got to see. With Brittany, the Latina was patient and sweet and caring. In turn, Santana was the only one who ever truly understood Brittany and was able to comfort her in times when other people had put the blonde down for her eccentrics.

Santana was extremely protective of Brittany and would stop at nothing to punch, kick or scratch the person who put her best friend down.

When the girl's reached high school there were only minor changes to their friendship.

Santana wanted to join the Cheerios to help boost her popularity, and Brittany was fine with that because it meant that she would remain close to Santana and she would get to dance.

She even made a new friendship in the form of Quinn Fabray.

Even though Quinn wasn't as particularly kind to Brittany as Santana always was, the three of them together formed on of the most well-known and formidable groups in the school. They were known as "The Unholy Trinity" and their reputations expanding greatly from the friendship.

By the end of their freshman year, Brittany began to notice subtle changes in the way that Santana acted around her. They weren't bad, they were just…different.

Santana would spend longer moments with her eyes lingering in Brittany's direction when they changed for Cheerios and back. But every time Brittany would turn to look at Santana, the girl would avert her eyes and pretend she hadn't been staring.

Hugs became more drawn out, and Santana's hands began to dip lower on Brittany's back. Kisses on cheeks and foreheads became more frequent. Santana began linking pinkies with Brittany every chance she got.

Brittany didn't mind. She very much liked Santana.

Brittany had discovered that her feelings for boys were parallel to her feelings and thoughts about girls. She didn't see gender, she just saw the person and everyone was beautiful in one way or another.

But to Brittany, Santana was wonderful and perfect. Brittany knew that her feelings and thoughts for Santana extended a little further than friendship, but she never knew how to bring that up to Santana.

They'd always played house when they were younger and Brittany had never minded being the 'husband'. When they were supposed to kiss at the end of the day, Brittany never hesitated.

So having Santana start displaying lingering looks and touches made Brittany giddy because she thought that perhaps her best friend had some of the same feelings towards her as Brittany had towards Santana.

Maybe they could ride off into the sunset and live happily ever after.

Brittany would easily give up her pot of gold to spend the rest of her life with Santana as her best friend.

It wasn't until the middle of the summer between their freshman and sophomore years that Brittany truly discovered the way that Santana felt.

They had been lounging at Santana's pool trying to beat the heat. Brittany was wadding in the water in her blue bikini while Santana laid on the beach chair sunning in her barely there black bikini.

Brittany would have had to be blind to not notice how hot Santana's body had gotten over the last year, and even then Brittany thinks she would have been able to tell. Sue's extensive Cheerio workouts had done wonders for the petite Latina, and Santana knew it.

Jumping out of the pool Brittany had run over to Santana's position and wrung her hair out all over the girl so that the water splashed directly on the Latina's tan chest.

Santana had screeched _Brittany!_ and the blonde had just giggled and skipped back a few feet as if saying catch me if you can. Santana bounded from her position and launched herself towards Brittany.

The chase had been playful and fun, but it turned mightily serious when the girl's stumbled into Santana's bedroom and the Latina had tackled Brittany onto her four-poster bed.

Even though Brittany was still damp from her dip in the pool, Santana didn't seem to mind because she had pushed further into Brittany as she bracketed the blonde's hands above her golden halo of hair.

Brittany's giggles had suddenly subsided as she realized the way Santana was looking down at her. The Latina's normally calm brown eyes were blazing with a mixture of want and fear and Brittany could feel Santana's heart beat rapidly against her chest where it was pressed up into Brittany's body.

Santana glanced at Brittany's lips and Brittany smiled causing brown eyes to snap back up to blue.

_It's okay._ Brittany had whispered and a second later, Santana was pressing her delightfully soft lips into Brittany's.

Neither Santana nor Brittany had ever kissed anyone before, but the way that Santana pressed into Brittany deeper, her lips sliding perfectly over the blonde's, told Brittany that Santana had definitely been thinking about it.

She couldn't be happier that Santana had chosen her to be her first kiss and Brittany was so glad that Santana was hers.

The kiss had lasted a good few seconds, no tongue (Brittany didn't think they were ready for that), and when Santana pulled back she had a soft smile on her face. She released Brittany's hands and the blonde immediately cupped the Latina's cheeks and drew her back in for a deeper kiss.

They had ended up falling asleep in exhaustion from the day still wearing their bathing suits.

Brittany saw an even more pronounced change in Santana from that day forward.

While she and her best friend would often end the day stealing kisses, and eventually the kisses got bolder and deeper, Santana began to act differently towards the boys that would filter in and out of their lives.

By the start of their sophomore year, Santana was on a warpath mission to find the hottest most eligible guy in the school and make him hers. This of course meant that she would have to be willing to put out.

Brittany didn't like the boys that Santana chose to be with.

Particularly one Noah Puckerman.

The boy was dumb, dirty and rude. He treated Santana like a piece of meat and expected her to be attached to his hip everywhere he went. But he was popular, and that's just what Santana wanted.

Brittany didn't realize the extent of Santana's desperation in being popular until she showed up at Brittany's house one night and told the blonde that Puck wanted to have sex.

Brittany's heart had stopped, her stomach had churned. She couldn't imagine Santana being defiled by the football player; she didn't want to imagine it. Santana had cried in her arms saying she was scared, she knew that sex was just sex but she'd always thought her first time would be with someone she truly loved, and she most definitely did not love Puckerman.

_I would take care of you._

Brittany hadn't even realized she'd said the words until Santana was staring at her in disbelief. The blonde had started to panic; she didn't want to scare Santana away. Sure, she knew that they'd been kissing and groping and stuff, but sex had never even been brought onto the proverbial table.

But now here it was, blurted in the least romantic of ways and Brittany was about to take it back when Santana's lips were suddenly crashing into hers.

Brittany was thankful that her parents had taken themselves and Kylie out to dinner that evening because that was the night that she and Santana lost their virginities to each other.

It was slightly stumbled at first, but once they'd gotten the hang of things, and each other's bodies, the night had turned out amazing.

From that night forward, despite that fact that both Santana and Brittany would sleep with boys, they always came back to each other and it was always special and magical and amazing.

It was almost as though Brittany had finally found her pot of gold, and it was Santana that was waiting at the end of the rainbow.

* * *

They were true in their togetherness. The passion that flowed between them could not be matched by anyone else, no matter what.

High school was tremulous for them both.

Santana denied her feelings for Brittany and pushed her away.

Even if they dated other people Brittany only ever loved Santana, but she wanted Santana to realized what and whom she truly wanted so she never pushed her.

Brittany waited patiently for Santana because she knew.

They were meant for each other, Brittany just knew it.

* * *

It was a consistent thing in their lives to celebrate St. Patrick's Day together every single year.

It wasn't a particularly important holiday, and neither of them had Irish roots, but it seemed that it was one of the few holiday's that counted for something and didn't produce huge family gathering's. It was a holiday that Brittany and Santana could spend all day alone together without having to worry about being expected somewhere else.

Besides that, it was a ritual for Santana to not wear green just to have a very enthusiastic Brittany pinch her as this would inevitably lead to some very hot sexy times.

But then the toughest blow to their relationship, and also their friendship, came the year of their intended graduation.

Brittany doesn't remember what she was doing all that year to the point she flunked all her classes, but she soon found out that she would not be graduating with Santana.

At that point in her life, she was utterly terrified of the future.

The last year had been extremely hard for Brittany and Santana, but it had also brought them further along than ever before.

Santana, through a very hard process, finally came to the realization that she did not feel for boys what she was expected to, instead she felt that way for girls, but Brittany in particular.

Santana coming out and admitting her love for Brittany was one of the best days of Brittany lives.

Finally they could be open and together and happy.

Finally people could see the side of Santana that only Brittany ever saw.

Finally she could picture a true and happy future together with her best friend.

And then the news that she wouldn't be graduating came.

Brittany had done all she could to help Santana follow her dreams and do what she wanted. She'd enlisted Sue's help to get Santana a cheerleading scholarship, she'd talked Santana out of doing some really embarrassing things just to be famous, she told Santana that she loved her (and she heard Santana say it back) but Brittany forgot to take care of herself.

After a final summer spent together every single day, Brittany had watched Santana tearfully drive off towards her intended destination of the University of Louisville where she would be cheerleading and getting a higher education.

Of course, that came at the expense of leaving Brittany behind, but it had been the blonde's idea for Santana to go on without her anyway.

Santana, who had built her life around Brittany and had been a consistent part of her life, was now no longer just down the road. The Latina became increasingly busy with her college load and Brittany became increasingly lonely.

Long distance relationships are hard if both parties are not trying to make things work, and in Brittany's anger at not getting to be around Santana she accused the girl of leaving her behind and forgetting about her.

Brittany could see the heartbreak in Santana's eyes when she told the Latina those words and the next thing that happened was the very worst part of her life.

Santana, even though she sang a beautiful song about Brittany being the best thing that had ever been hers, unofficially broke up with her.

The Latina had claimed she had been a bad girlfriend, and she wanted to do that mature thing and allow Brittany the opportunity to be happy.

What Santana didn't realize was that being with her was the only thing that could ever truly make Brittany happy.

Santana ended up visiting more frequently after that and Brittany started to suspect that perhaps the Latina was struggling with her decision as much as she was, but Santana never talked about it.

Brittany attempted to get Santana back, she missed her and her heart hurt, but Santana maintained that nothing had changed and insisted that Brittany be okay with dating other people.

Brittany didn't understand then, but looking back now she thinks she may have an idea of why Santana did what she did.

_If you love someone, set them free. If they come back to you, it was meant to be. _

Brittany always hated that phrase, until she didn't hate it anymore because she understood it.

The rest of Brittany's senior year was a struggle emotionally. She shut most of herself, the self that Santana truly knew, off to the rest of the world.

That part of her would always only be Santana's.

Brittany formed a friendship with Sam. He was kind enough, and not terribly bad to look at. Plus he was incredibly superficial and thought very highly of himself. Despite this, Sam was actually kind of unintelligent, in most areas of life, but that made Brittany feel even smarter.

Santana had been the only one to ever truly understand Brittany's outlook on life and recognize that she wasn't really 'stupid'. Santana had been the only one to ever call Brittany a genius.

She didn't understand how his feelings of friendship with her had transformed so quickly into those of like and wanting to 'date'.

Then again, Brittany had watched Sam, when he first transferred to McKinley, fall in love with Quinn in a matter of days and then propose to her a few weeks after only to be heartbroken and cheated on.

Then she had watched him have a secret relationship with Mercedes, one that was only divulged after they had broken up and she was no longer his. Brittany had watched Sam relentlessly try to win back Mercedes love, declaring that she was the only one he loved and wanted to be with.

They had finally gotten back together and Sam had made references to him and Mercedes being together for the foreseeable future. But then she graduated and it was like they had never even been together and been in love in the first place.

Brittany knows that true love doesn't just go away like that. She knows because she could never just act like nothing had ever happened with Santana.

So even though she dated Sam, she was never _in love_ with Sam. Not really.

She fake married him (it will always be fake to her) in an effort to be a good friend to Sam, who obviously suffered from abandonment issues and was very focused on just having _someone_ in his life.

She said I love you in response to his overly dramatic and exceptionally bad timed I love you's, and she did love him. Brittany loved Sam in the same way that a dog loves his bone, it's there and it's a comfort but you don't really do much else with it except have it around.

Brittany loved Sam, but she wasn't _in love _with Sam.

She could never truly love someone they way she has always loved and will always love Santana.

That's why it was so hard to watch Santana walk out of her life again.

The Latina had come back to Brittany and declared she would drop everything in her life if it meant that she could be with Brittany.

As much as Brittany loves Santana even more for saying those words, she never wanted to be the reason that Santana gave up on her dreams. She knew that Santana was destined for good things and she wanted Santana to achieve them, and someday if she was lucky enough that Santana was still single, they would get back together and achieve their dreams together.

Brittany said she was going to stay with Sam, he was comfortable, but she never told Santana that she wasn't choosing her.

Sometimes she wishes that she would have elaborated that, but she thinks that Santana would have never left with such a fire under her feet if she had.

Santana was going to New York, the only place that could cater to the awesomeness that surrounded her. Brittany was thankful she could go, and she knew that maybe someday she would be there too.

* * *

St. Patrick's day in 2013 was the first one that Santana and Brittany didn't spend together since the time they were six.

But that didn't mean that they were thinking about each other or that they didn't talk to each other.

_Hey Britt-Britt. _Was the first thing that Santana had said to her when she called at 3:17 that afternoon. Brittany had smiled but sighed heavily.

It was the first time they'd talked to each other since Brittany had found out that Santana had slept with Quinn at Mr. Sue's nonwedding.

Brittany really couldn't hate Santana for sleeping with Quinn. The Latina was hot and sexy and desirable, it would be hard to imagine that Santana didn't have girls knocking down her door.

But that didn't mean it hadn't hurt.

_Hey San._ Brittany had replied a tad solemnly. She didn't want to be like that with Santana on their special day, but she was feeling less and less sure about the whole situation surrounding her.

There were a few seconds of silence.

_I miss you B, so much._ Santana had then said as her voice cracked through a sob. It was then that Brittany realized that Santana was still in love with her, and that no matter whom they were sleeping with or seeing, Brittany was still the one constantly on Santana's mind.

Just like Santana was the only one constantly on Brittany's mind. The only one constantly in Brittany's heart.

Tears had streaked her cheeks as Brittany had held the phone tighter to her ear.

_I miss you too San._ _Everyday._ She had murmured into the phone through her own sob.

They didn't say much else for the next ten minutes. They simply listened to the sound of the other breathing.

_So Rachel and Kurt kind of kicked me out. _Santana had then began and explained the whole situation that had been occurring in New York since Santana had arrived. Brittany was thoroughly angry with Hummelberry for acting so callous to Santana after everything they had all been through together.

Sure, Brittany new that Santana was a little nosy and her claws could come out very easily, but it was all in defense for her friends, for her family. Or at least whom she assumed had been her family.

It hurt Brittany to realize that some people still didn't understand the true depth of Santana's selflessness and her capacity to love.

Although like people still didn't give her the benefit of the doubt for being intelligent, despite her high SAT scores, no one cared to think of Santana Lopez as anything but a bitch, so she would continue to at like that to them.

Listening to the desperation in Santana's voice as she relayed the story made Brittany realize something. Santana was desperately in need of her best friend.

_Santana, don't listen to what they say. You know that Kurt and Rachel have enough egos between them to fill the Sydney Opera House. They don't appreciate it now but soon they will realize you were doing them a favor and that you do care about them._ Brittany told Santana calmly.

_But now what am I supposed to do B? I have a job at Coyote Ugly but nowhere to stay. _Santana had aired out in exasperation.

Brittany suddenly had an epiphany.

_Find a place that you can rent month by month. _She told Santana and there was a short pause.

_Month to month? Why Britt?_ The Latina had inquired back and it took Brittany a second to calm her nerves and be absolutely sure that what she was about to say was the right thing. She wet her lips and took a deep breath.

_Because then when I move there we can live together_.

There was a gasp on the other end of the phone.

_Britt, are you saying…?_ Santana had trailed off, no doubt she was scared to ask the question and not receive a favorable answer.

_I'm saying I think I need to get the rest of my stuff here together. We can't be together now but I know I still want to be, someday if you'll have me. Santana I still love you so much. Brittany _had said and she head Santana sigh on the other end lovingly.

_I love you too Brittany. Always. _

Brittany smiled, but her heart was racing with the thought of what she would have to do next.

_If you can't wait for me, don't. I want you to be happy too San, and even if we can't be together right away, you're still my best friend and that will never change._

_I'll always wait for you Britt. No one could ever make me as happy. _Santana had declared immediately. Brittany smiled.

They had talked for a few more minutes hashing out some details and when they had hung up, Brittany felt a lot surer about her future and who might be in it.

Her future also looked a lot brighter, and colorful almost like a rainbow in the distance.

* * *

Brittany broke up with Sam on a Friday. She thought that it was kind of fitting because Friday had been her and Santana's date night and then it had been her and Sam's date night.

She didn't do it to be malicious, but breaking up with Sam on the night that was supposed to be their date night was kind of like a call to the universe that the only person she wanted to have date nights with was Santana.

Sam hadn't taken it very well, but at the same time he wasn't very surprised.

_It's because of her isn't it._ Sam said, it wasn't a question and he didn't need to elaborate on who the her was, they both knew who he was talking about.

_Yes._

_So what she manipulated you into getting back with her? What about us? What about you being my wife and everything?_ Sam had then demanded, and the fact he insinuated that Santana had to be the one to 'convince' her of anything, as if she couldn't do it on her own, instantly angered Brittany.

_Look Sam I'm really sorry that you ended up being the one to get hurt but my heart has been the one hurting for a long time now. I thought that maybe you could make it feel better, and you did for a little while, but you've never truly believed in me and I don't think you've ever really loved me. Not like Santana._ Brittany had told him firmly.

_I guess I should have seen that coming. You never really got over her anyway, and she would never let you go_. Sam had replied bitterly.

_I could never get over her. Santana is my soulmate. She's my best friend and the love of my life._ Was then only thing Brittany supplied to Sam before she had left the restaurant they had been at.

Things were awkward in Glee between the two of them in the remaining months of school but it wasn't long before Sam had moved on to dating Candice, a fellow Cheerio and the girl Sam's eyes had been lingering on during his Jingle Bell Rock performance way back in December.

Brittany wasn't very surprised when a month later, and two weeks before graduation, Sam was already telling everyone how he and Candice were going to move to Los Angeles together and get married.

Brittany was happy for him, and besides she was planning on her own move pretty soon anyway.

* * *

Brittany graduated from McKinley at the very end of May and Santana was there to proudly cheer her on as she danced across the stage. When they met up afterwards, Brittany quickly realized how much Santana had matured in the past few months since she'd seen her.

She also realized how terribly she had physically missed the Latina.

They'd spent everyday since St. Patrick's talking, even if only for a few brief moments to say _Hello_ or whisper _Good night_ that often sounded more like _I love you_. Brittany didn't elaborate on the details of her break up with Sam, and Santana didn't ask.

They didn't talk about the future, but it was on both their minds all the time.

They'd spent that evening of Brittany's graduation reconnecting with each other in more ways than one.

Sadly, Santana had to return to New York the next day because of work. She'd kissed Brittany goodbye deeply and whispered _I love you_.

Brittany didn't make a promise to see her soon, they both knew that promises could be broken and even though they also both knew where they wanted to end up, and that they wanted to end up together, there were still three long months ahead of them before anything could become concrete.

Brittany had heard back from a lot of schools. She had a lot of options, but there was only one she ever really wanted to pursue.

On September 1st, 2013, Brittany got off a plane and walked towards baggage claim.

There were a lot of things on her mind, and a lot of dried tears on her eyes.

She wasn't sure what the future held.

She wasn't sure until she saw a beautiful Latina girl in aviators and a leather jacket waiting for her in the baggage claim area.

Santana had immediately broken out into a grin as she spotted Brittany and the blonde instantly returned it. She dashed towards the girl ready to jump into her arms but then hesitated.

It had been a few months since they'd seen each other and Santana had been very vague and brief on the phone as of late. Did she still feel the same? Did she still want to be with Brittany?

Brittany got her answer in the form of Santana propping her aviators up on her head and swooping the girl into her arms. She turned and dipped Brittany kissing her deeply in a manner reminiscent of the kiss they shared after Glee club had won Nationals what felt like years ago.

Brittany was beyond elated. Not only was Santana solidifying that 'yes' she felt the same and wanted to be with Brittany but she was doing it openly and in public.

After a very long kiss, Santana propped Brittany back up on her feet evenly and leaned into the girl resting her forehead against the blonde's. Santana breathed in deeply but her eyes remained closed. Brittany held onto her by the lapels of her leather jacket.

When Santana's shinning brown eyes finally opened and locked onto Brittany's a genuine smile crossed her face.

_I love you Brittany._ She had said and Brittany's face broke out into a wide grin.

_I love you too Santana._

They left the airport with Brittany's things hand in hand and arrived at Santana's apartment a few hours later.

After a long day and night of reacquainting each other with the other's bodies, Brittany fell asleep in Santana's arms.

She'd never felt more lucky and at home.

* * *

Santana and Brittany spent every St. Patrick's Day together since Brittany moved to New York.

Happy and in love.

Except for today. March 17th, 2017

Brittany is in their usual meeting spot, just outside the pub they take their shot of Jameson in before filtering down to Times Square to watch the parade. It's 3:17 and there's no Santana.

Brittany huffs out and checks her watch again. She glances at her phone. She called Santana about fifteen minutes ago, and sent her a text shortly after that but she still hasn't gotten a reply.

She doesn't know whether to be worried or extremely pissed off.

Santana has been acting really weird as of late.

She's out later at night, when Brittany knows the law office she works in closes around six, and Santana hasn't had a solid unambiguous explanation to her lateness for two weeks now.

Brittany knows Santana would never cheat on her. At least, she hopes she wouldn't.

No, Santana would never cheat on her.

But then why is she coming home late looking exhausted and ragged and not offering any real explanation? And why is she late now?

Brittany doesn't understand it, but she is becoming increasingly worried about what it may all mean.

She impatiently glances at her phone again having and is met with the picture of her and Santana that they took last St. Patrick's day.

They are standing out in front of an immaculate high-rise brick building.

It's a condominium complex located off Christopher St. in the West Village. Brittany spotted it one evening when she and Santana were going to one of Santana's coworkers dinner parties.

Brittany didn't even have to see inside the building to know that she wanted to live there. The place just screamed them. She begged and begged Santana to take a picture of them in front of it so they could pretend that was their home, just for now, and the Latina finally relented (Brittany always knew she would) and had stepped up behind Brittany and placed a kiss on her cheek as the blonde took the picture.

It's been Brittany's favorite picture ever since.

The small smile that had crossed Brittany's face soon fades when she discovers that her girlfriend has still not replied to her. It's now going on 3:45 and Brittany is growing more irritated by the minute.

With a huff she turns from the street and struts into the bar. She'll just have a beer until Santana either shows her ass up or gets a hold of her.

Another hour goes by and still no Santana. Brittany is about two and half Guinness's deep. She knows she shouldn't be drinking that much, since she and Santana have a lot of extracurricular activities planned for later and she hates being plastered when the Latina makes love to her, but at the same time…no Santana.

Brittany is just tossing back the last of her drink when she blissfully feels a buzzing in her pocket. She scrambles to get her phone out and is partly elated, and partly angry, when she sees's Santana's name and face flash across the screen.

_Hello? _

_Hey baby._ Santana says, she sounds a little out of breath. Brittany grits her teeth.

_Don't you 'hey baby' me Santana Lopez. You're almost two hours late, where the hell are you and when are you getting here?_ Brittany speaks, though quietly, with intent into her phone.

_Yeah, about that. Britt I'm really sorry but there's been a change of plans._ Santana replies and Brittany almost hangs up on her right then. Her temper is boiling, and she doesn't usually get this angry.

_Where are you? _

_I'll text you the address, just meet me there in a half an hour. Please babe_. Santana then says and Brittany sighs.

_Okay._

_I love you Britt._ Santana then says and Brittany barely gets out her weak reply of the words before the line goes dead. A second later Brittany's phone buzzes with a new text from Santana and an address that the blonde doesn't recognize.

Brittany sighs again but pays her tab and waves goodbye to Keith the regular bartender hailing a cab when she gets to the street and relaying the address to the cabbie.

* * *

After serious St. Patty's day traffic, Brittany makes it to the address, which was only about fifteen minutes away, in about fifty minutes. The cab driver pulls up to the curb and as Brittany is getting out she spots Santana walking over to her.

The Latina pays Brittany's fare and then holds her hand out to the girl. Brittany squints her eyes at Santana but takes her hand nonetheless, taking a moment to admire the sexy silver mini dress that the girl is wearing.

Brittany feels kind of insignificant in comparison seeing as how she has a simple green skirt and white blouse on. She does immediately notice that Santana is not wearing green though.

Brittany's eyes narrow further but that doesn't stop her from reaching out and pinching Santana in the ass.

The other girl whirls around with a look of surprise and Brittany simply shrugs. Santana smirks and reaches out to wrap her hand around the nape of Brittany's neck and tug the blonde's face into hers where she crashes their lips together.

After a very heated, and bordering on PG-13 when Santana's hand roam up the back of Brittany's skirt slightly, kiss the Latina gently takes Brittany's hand again and walks them down the street. She remains silent.

Soon the area begins to look familiar to Brittany and she gasps in realization when Santana stops them outside of the very condominium building that Brittany has dreamt of living in for the past year.

Brittany looks at Santana in wonder and the girl simply smiles and squeezes her hand. She tugs the dazed blonde towards the entrance of the building and to the elevators.

They ride up to the top floor and then Santana leads the blonde out of the elevator and down the hall to an apartment 317B. With another smile thrown the blonde's way, Santana opens the door and strides into the apartment tugging Brittany in behind her.

Brittany gasps at what she finds.

A wide open living room with sleek hardwood floor and large bay windows that give way to a breathtaking view of the rest of the West Village.

A granite and stainless steel kitchen rests in a nook off to the side. Santana tugs on Brittany's hand and leads her down a hall to a bedroom area. The walls are painted in bright yellow. Santana leads her to a marble bathroom with art décor trimmings and ducks that are lining the huge whirlpool shower/tub.

It's literally everything Brittany has ever dreamed or asked for.

_Santana, what is this?_ She asks breathlessly as the Latina returns them to the living room area and Brittany notices the makeshift bed and candle lit area set up by the window.

Santana smiles softly and sits down on the pile of blankets and comforters, patting the spot next to her.

When Brittany takes her seat Santana offers her a glass of her favorite red wine. Brittany accepts it and takes a healthy swig. Santana chuckles, Brittany's mind is still running a hundred miles a minute.

_You remember few months ago when you we were talking about the future?_ Santana inquires as she sets her glass down and turns to take Brittany's hand.

Brittany nods slowly trying to figure out where Santana is going with everything.

_I don't remember how we got on the topic but you suddenly asked me if I ever pictured my future with someone else. _

Brittany nods at Santana's words, she remembers-she had been drunk and feeling slightly insecure that night and the words just tumbled out.

_And you remember how I told you no not ever, I never thought of any other girl but you? _Santana then proceeds. Brittany is slower to nod this time. Santana locks her eyes with worried blue.

_I lied._

Brittany's heart stops. She starts breathing really uneasy and she feels tears filling up in her eyes.

_Wh-what? What do y-you mean Santana? What are you saying?_ Brittany rushes out.

_The truth is Britt, I've been thinking about another girl a lot lately_. Santana says and the sobs hit Brittany. She can't believe this is happening, after all this time. Why?

Santana doesn't let her pull away, instead she pulls her closer and plants kisses all over the blonde's face. Brittany squirms to get away, she feels like she's on the brink of a panic attack.

_She's got blue eyes, and long golden hair just like her mother, but maybe a little hint of sun-kissed skin. She's bright and bubbly and full of life and energy and laughter. She's the second most beautiful girl I've ever seen._ Santana then says and Brittany registers a few of the words, her sobs halt and she looks to Santana in confusion.

The Latina cups her cheek and strokes her thumb over the tears to brush them away before leaning in and softly placing a kiss over the area.

_If she looks just like you Brittany I'll be the happiest woman on this planet_.

Brittany sobs again for an entirely different reason. The tightness in her chest that was threatening to break her slowly subsides.

_San, what are you…?_ She begins to ask but trails off when she sees that Santana has reached behind her and is now holding up a black velvet box right in front of her nose. Brittany gasps and her eyes fly back to sure as the morning sun brown. Santana has her soft, sweet, 'I am so in love with you' smile on her face.

_I'm saying that I've been thinking a lot about a little girl that looks just like you Brittany. I'm saying I want to have a family with you. I'm saying I want to spend the rest of my life with you because you're the one, you always have been. You're my world Britt and I want to call you my wife._ Santana says and Brittany chokes through another sob, the tears that flow from her eyes now are happy but unstoppable.

Santana reaches out to open the little velvet box and reveal a gold banded ring that has a giant sparkling emerald incased by four diamonds in it's center. The ring literally looks like a sparkling pot of gold.

_I'm saying, Brittany Susan Pierce…will you marry me and make me the luckiest woman in the world? _

Santana barely finishes her sentence before Brittany is surging towards her and crashing their lips together. They fit like corner pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. Santana doesn't hesitate to kiss back, sliding her lips over Brittany's in perfect harmonized rhythm.

Brittany pulls back just enough so that their lips are brushing.

_Yes, Santana. Of course yes. I love you so much._ She whispers against the Latina's lips and the other girl smiles and captures those pink lips in her own again. Santana fumbles blindly for a second taking the ring out of the box but then pauses the kiss to look down at Brittany's hands, gently taking her left hand and delicately sliding the ring onto the third finger over from her thumb.

Brittany smiles lovingly at the action and then Santana leans down and places a kiss on top of the band and Brittany melts.

_I love you too Brittany. I'm so sorry I had to be so secretive about this. I just wanted to surprise you._ Santana tells the blonde and Brittany's eyebrows knit in confusion.

_Wait, so this place?_

_Is ours. I've been getting it ready for you the past couple weeks, I wanted to do everything earlier today but it took longer than I thought it would that's why I-_ Santana starts to say but is stopped by Brittany placing her index finger to her lips.

_Stop talking and just make love to me in our new home. _She husks and Santana smirks, but the arousal that pools in her panties does not go unnoticed. She stands up and reaches down to Brittany holding her hand out.

The blonde places her hand in Santana's lovingly and allows the girl to pull her to her feet. Santana leads Brittany to the kitchen area and pushes the girl's back into the counter. Santana steps forward and cups the blonde's cheeks in her hands before fusing their lips together.

The blonde moans into Santana's mouth as the Latina nips her lip and slides her tongue over it in a soothing manner. When Brittany's lips part, Santana takes the opportunity to slip her tongue past them and delve into the blonde's mouth stoking hotly.

Santana's hands move slowly down Brittany's body, over her sides and hips and down the outsides of her legs before they round to the inside and she scratches her nails up Brittany's legs dipping just barely under the blonde's skirt. Brittany jerks forward at the action and her arms tighten their hold around the Latina's neck pulling her closer.

Santana rounds her hands back to Brittany's ass gripping the flesh and tugging her lower body into her own. Their tongues dip and slide in each other's mouths for a good few minutes before Santana's hands slide to the backs of Brittany's thighs and she puts pressure on them.

Brittany immediately jumps up and onto the counter with Santana's assistance. The Latina's hands now scrap down the tops of Brittany's thighs as she pushes at the bend of the blonde's knees to have her spread her legs so that she can step between them. When the Latina takes her new position, Brittany's ankles lock behind the girl's back keeping her close.

Brittany tilts her head a little to and allows Santana to suck her tongue into her mouth. The Latina nips it playfully before stroking the roof of Brittany's mouth and the curves of her teeth.

_Mmhmm San._ Brittany mumbles between kisses as the Latina's nimble fingers make quick work of the buttons on her shirt and she is quickly pushing the garment off her shoulders to cup the blonde's breasts in her hands through the material of her bra.

Brittany groans at the feeling and gasps breaking the kiss. Santana merely fits her lips to the skin of Brittany's neck and licks a trail down to her pulse point where she sucks the skin into her mouth. The blonde tilts her neck to the side giving Santana more access.

_Mmm Britt, you taste like strawberries._ Santana mumbles into Brittany's flushed skin and her fingers undo the clasp on Brittany's bra. She deftly slides the bra down and off Brittany's arms before her hands eagerly palm both of the blonde's breasts.

Santana kisses and nips at Brittany's neck as her hands kneed and massage at the girl's breasts. Brittany's nails dig into the scalp of Santana's head as she squirms in pleasure at all of the sensations the Latina is bringing her.

Santana's palm glides over Brittany's nipples and she rolls a nub between her thumb and forefinger with her right hand as her left hand glides down and over the smooth firm expanse of Brittany's stomach.

Santana finds her destination, the zipper of Brittany's skirt and zips it down before her other hand drops from pinching the blonde's nipple and her fingers tuck under the waistband of the skirt.

Brittany groans at the loss against her sensitive breasts and Santana makes it up to her as she kisses and licks down Brittany's chest before swirling her tongue around a perfect pink nub and sucking it into her mouth.

Santana swirls her tongue around the nub until it peaks and then nips at it gently as her hands tugs down Brittany's skirt. The blonde lifts her ass off the counter to assist in the removal of the garment and Santana lets it fall from lithe legs to the floor. Instantly, the Latina glides her palms back up smooth thighs until she reaches the apex of Brittany's legs and pushes them just a little further apart.

Santana's tongue and mouth have transferred to Brittany's other nipple where she is sucking and swirling her tongue around the flesh to make it peak.

_Ugh..San I need you to touch me._ Brittany moans into the air, the hot stickiness between her legs almost becoming too much to bear. Santana nods into Brittany's breast and her fingers make quick work of Brittany's panties.

When her fingers slip through wet heat Santana moans into the crook of Brittany's neck.

_God Britt, you're so wet. _The Latina murmurs as her lips place kisses on Brittany's skin.

_Mmph! Only for you San._ Brittany moans out as she feels Santana's fingers teasingly glide up and down her slick arousal. Her hips jerk forward a bit seeking the pressure she needs and Santana tuts into her neck.

_Patience baby._ Santana husks as she kisses back up the ledge of Brittany's jaw and sucks the blonde's lips back into her mouth. As Santana distracts Brittany by delving her tongue deep into the blonde's mouth she dips her finger swiftly into the blonde. Brittany jerks at the intrusion and her grip on Santana's shoulders becomes more desperate.

Santana breaks from the kiss to gather oxygen and fits her forehead on the blonde's shoulder as she glances down between the girl's legs and watches her finger slide slowly in and out of Brittany, the wetness coating her digits and turning her on even more. When she tilts back and looks at the blonde it's to a vision of Brittany in an ecstasy of pleasure.

Brittany's forehead is creased to match the intensity with which her eyes are squeezed shut. Her mouth is dropped open in a slight 'O'; her cheeks are flushed and tinted pink. As Santana's finger slides out of Brittany's core she adds a second one before she pushes back into the blonde and the other girl moans at the action.

_Mmm San…oh…kiss me…please._ Brittany begs and Santana's lips surge forward to comply with the request. Brittany's hips are jerking forward to match each thrust Santana brings with her fingers. The atmosphere is scolding.

Santana pulls her fingers out of Brittany abruptly, feeling that the blonde was oh so close.

Before Brittany can even take a breath to protest, Santana's knees slam to the hardwood floor and her lips are wrapping around the blonde's throbbing clit.

Brittany's head is thrown back in pleasure and she screams out Santana's name. Her hand shoots to the Latina's scalp where her fingers grip almost painfully holding the girl close.

Santana's tongue slips deliberately through wet heat and dips tentatively into Brittany's core before licking back up and flicking the blonde's clit. Brittany's hips buck into the Latina's face and she moans out another curse.

_Fuck San'na!_

Santana simply grins into hot flesh and continues her assault.

When she has sufficiently worked the blonde back up again and she can feel the way Brittany shudders above her Santana dips her tongue inside of Brittany and wiggles it around exploringly before sucking her tongue back into her mouth.

Nudging the blonde's clit with her nose, Santana dips her tongue back into Brittany's tight hole again and pushes into her fiancée as deep as she can go. Brittany releases a strangled moan and her thighs start to quake where they rest close to Santana's ears.

The Latina can taste the blonde's orgasm on the tip of her tongue as she slips herself quickly in and out of Brittany's slick center. The blonde's thighs wrap around Santana's neck pulling the girl closer and muffling the wet noises that are being produced between her legs.

_Mmm..do-n't s-stop San…I'm s-so…_Brittany breaths out but it gets cut off by a loud moan as Santana's tongue thrusts deep into her again and the Latina's thumb presses down on her clit in time.

Santana can feel Brittany's walls clench around her tongue as the blonde arches off the counter, her feet digging into Santana's back for leverage as her orgasm rips through her hard and fast.

A rush of liquid meets Santana's tongue and she hums into Brittany's flesh as she welcomes it into her mouth.

The blonde's ass returns to the counter and Santana's hands wrap around her thighs to keep her from falling over as she removes her tongue and gently laps at the taller girl until she is clean. Brittany is panting and her eyes are droopy when Santana kisses a path back up the blonde's chest and pecks her lips.

_Mmm, _Santana hums_. You taste magically delicious._ She mumbles against Brittany's lips before she licks across them.

Brittany moans at the taste of herself on Santana's lips and reaches out to grip the Latina's face in her hands pulling her closer into the kiss. They kiss languidly but deeply, Brittany loving the taste of herself on Santana's tongue, and Santana enjoying the taste of it mixing with the taste in Brittany's mouth.

They are still kissing when Santana encourages Brittany to wrap her legs around her waist and she lifts the girl into her arms. Brittany wraps her arms around Santana's neck and keeps their faces close.

Only when Santana taps her thigh does she realize the girl wants her to stand up and Brittany places her feet to the ground. It only lasts for a second as Santana lowers Brittany's back to the makeshift mattress before sitting up and removing her dress in one swift motion.

Brittany makes quick work of the Latina's black bra and matching panties and soon enough Santana is placing kisses across the blonde's shoulder as her hands roam and move over the heated flesh of Brittany's stomach and breasts.

_Happy St. Patrick's Day baby. I love you._ Santana mumbles into Brittany's skin.

Brittany wraps her arms around the Latina's back and pulls her down into her arms where Santana settles her cheek against Brittany's chest.

She places kisses to the skin lazily before sighing.

_I love you Santana. Thank for being my lucky charm._ Brittany murmurs back. It won't take them long to get ready for another round, and Brittany has every intention of making Santana come fast and hard, but right now she's content just holding her fiancée in her arms.

She is so glad that she finally found her unicorn, rainbow and pot of gold all rolled into one.

* * *

**It's funny, this started out as a tiny little 2000 word one-shot. I'm normally more of a drawer, but I was reading some really good Brittana fanfiction and I thought "Hey, it's St. Patrick's Day I should do write something that involves them" and then this happened. **

**I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!**

**I don't own anything, but if I did I'd like to think that Brittana would turn out like this. **

** Feel free to tell me if I should stick to drawing ;) **

**Zuzu**


End file.
